A Sweet Substance
by CrimsonPaperRain
Summary: Leopardfur and Tigerstar have fallen in love, and Leopardfur got pregnat with a little kit. See the twists and turns of the mistake kit's life.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You're so slow!" Lepoardfur purred. Her amber eyes looked at the Thunderclan cat she had fallen in love with. It was against the Warrior Code to choose a mate in another clan but they didn't care. Especially Tigerclaw, since he hated the warrior code. Suprisingly, Tigerclaw felt the same way about the she-cat. He rubbed his tail along Leopardfur's pelt.

He murmured, "As long as I get to be here, you're all that I want." Leopardfur's eyes widened as the dark brown tabby looked at her. His gaze had a flicker of affection. Could Tigerclaw actually be like this? Or was he playing to get an alliance with her. The two deputies spent most of the night at Sunning Rocks. Of course it was very dangerous with all that hostility. But it was worth it.

"Leopardfur is kitting!" Echomist exclaimed. Brambleberry rushed to the nursery as Crookedstar waited outside. Leopardfur had mysteriously gotten pregnat. She refuses to say who the father is. Owlfur, Rippleclaw, Lilystem, and Silverpaw had come back from their hunting trip. Silverpaw had a gleam of exictment. "What's going on?" The silver-gray tabby padded over to her father.

Crookedstar said,"Leopardfur's kitting." A hint of excitement was in his tone. Echomist poked her head out. Her eyes were gleaming. "One she-cat." Crookedstar looked inside and looked at the new member of the clan.

The little she-cat was squirming to Leopardfur's belly as the new queen had a sad gaze. "She's beautiful" Crookedstar said softly. Leopardfur looked up. "What are you going to name her?" the leader asked. "I was thinking Honeykit." she replied.

Honeykit was white with patches of orange on her fur. She had amber eyes and little sharp claws. She looked a little bit like Tigerclaw...There was a lump in Crookedstar's throat. He knew that the little kit was also Tigerclaw's. "Please don't tell anyone." She whispered. Crookedstar nodded. The kit was just innocent, sweet. Just like her name says. But what evil can she bring?


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 "Honeypaw! Honeypaw! Honeypaw!" the clan cheered with pride as their new apprentice. Honeypaw stood happily next to her mentor, Crookedstar. It was a great honor to have your mentor the leader of your clan. When all the cats went back to their duty, Crookedstar looked at Honeypaw. "Follow me, I have to talk to you and your Leopardfur" Honeypaw nodded as Crookedstar started went to his den. The young she-kit followed, half surprised to see her mother already in the leader's den. "Honeypaw, has Leopardfur ever told you who your father is?" The younger she-cat thought about the question and replied, "No." Leopardfur looked a bit guilty. The deputy had her tail around her paws and was looking at the ground. Crookedstar sighed quietly, dissapointed in Leopardfur's decision. "Honeypaw," Crookedstar started "Your father is Tigerclaw, from Thunderclan." Honeypaw was shocked. Her amber eyes were widened and she was frozen in place. Leopardfur started to walk to her and spoke softly "Honeypaw." Honeypaw looked at her mother and hissed. "Don't come near me" The apprentice felt betrayed by her mothe. ~~~~~~~~~ A border patrol was checking the Sunningrocks time Sunningrocks belonged Riverclan and some Thunderclan cats were basking in the sun. Timberfur growled "Sunningrocks belongs to Riverclan" A tom looked at Timberfur and let out a mrrow of laughter. "You honestly think Sunningrocks is yours?" "Darkstripe, quiet" A tom with a long tail said. He looked at the Riverclan cats. "Sunningrocks has always belonged to Thunderclan." Skyheart whispered to her apprentice, Berrypaw, "Go tell Crookedstar that we're having trouble here." Berrypaw swam off towards the camp. When she arrived, she ran to Crookedstar's den and heard it. "Honeypaw, your father is Tigerclaw from Thunderclan." She was almost as shocked as Honeypaw. Berrypaw backed up, knowing that someone was coming after a hiss. Honeypaw ran out off the den, Leopardfur raced after the apprentice. Crookedstar padded out with a sad look. "Oh hello Berrypaw." The she-cat dipped her in respect. "Crookedstar, there is some trouble in Sunningrocks." Crookedstar sighed. "Tell Rippleclaw and Softwing to go back with you to Sunningrocks." Crookedstar was stressed out as it is, he didn't need another battle. Berrypaw padded off to find the two warriors. Crookedstar thought about what would happen with the half clan cat and padded to the fresh kill pile. ~~~~~~~~~ Looking at her surroundings, Honeypaw was very confused. All this painful news to hear happened the day she just had to become an apprentice. It was her first time out of camp, shouldn't it be spectacular? No. Not with this 'paw. She layed down in a spot near the stream. No one would be able to see her easily, unless they recognized her white and orange pelt. She wondered how her father was like. What he looked like. She didn't exactly look like her mother, Her fur was different from Leopardfur's brown fur. The only similarity was that they both have spots. Honeypaw heard her mother's sad calls for the young she-cat. Leopardfur loved her daughther more than anything, she was evantually going to tell Honeypaw who her father was. She thought she was too young to know. Too young to imagine. No, she wasn't. Honeypaw was very young, but she wasn't stupid. The young she-cat held her tongue, knowing her father wasn't in Riverclan. If he did, wouldn't he visit her and play with her? He would care. Tigerclaw didn't night was the last he saw of Leopardfur. Not at the gatherings, she didn't show up at their secret meetings. When Leopardfur was pregnat, Brambleberry and her father kept an eye on her. Of course she would try and leave the camp. Leopardfur was stubborn sometimes. So the medicine cat and her apprentice made sure she stayed, very boring if you asked Leopardfur. Honeypaw saw Leopardfur wailing, like a young kit away from it's mother. Honeypaw wanted to leave her spot and pad over to her mother, but a voice told her otherwise. It told her that her mother doesn't deserve love or comfort. She doesn't deserve anything for lying to you. She never lied though. The one time Honeypaw asked, Leopardfur changed the subject quickly. Dismissing her thoughts of going to Leopardfur, she buried her muzzle in her fur. ~~~~~~~~~ Berrypaw found Softwing exiting the Elders Den. Softwing went to pay the old cats a visit. "Softwing, there's some trouble at Sunningrocks and Crookedstar wants you and Rippleclaw to come for backup." Berrypaw said. "Rippleclaw was eating last time I saw him. It wasn't too long ago in fact." "Okay thanks." Berrypaw and Softwing padded over to the fresh kill pile where Rippleclaw was finishing his fish. "Hey Rippleclaw, ThunderClan is causing some trouble in Sunningrocks, Crookedstar told me to get you." Rippleclaw narrowed his eyes slightly and growled. "When will they realize Sunningrocks is ours and give up?" the tom stood up and stretched. "Alright I guess." The warriors and apprentice ran and swam to Sunningrocks. Of course another battle. Tigerclaw had joined the battle as well. He lunged at Softwing's throat, his sharp claws unsheathed. Seeing this, Softwing got under Tigerclaw, raking her claws over his stomach. Tigerclaw growled in pain and stepped back, blood pouring out of his pelt and warm, sticky blood on her claws. Softwing had a triumphant look, thinking she beat the strong Tigerclaw. But the tom had other ideas. He did the killing blow and succeded. Softwing's eyes widened and she fell, limp. The other cats were too concerned with the tough Thunderclan cats to notice so Tigerclaw made it look like she drowned, making other cuts. If someone would question, he would simply respond saying he attacked her and she got weak and drowned. Something of course questionable, he could also say the way she moved made him strike her throat. More believable. A yowl of horror stopped the battle. Berrypaw was next to Softwing's limp body. A Thunderclan warrior had his head down in respect for the fallen warrior. Rippleclaw closed his eyes, the two were good friends. "We have to take her back now." Skyheart said quietly. Timberfur and Rippleclaw grabbed her and swam back to camp. "Don't think that you've won because you killed her, because your a disgrace to your clan, to Starclan, and Silverpelt!" Skyheart hissed at them. "Berrypaw let's go back." she said gentler. Berrypaw's tail was fluffed up from Skyheart's venomous tone at the Thunderclan cats and started to the water. The two she-cats swam back to camp, not far behind Timberfur, Rippleclaw, and the now dead Softwing. The two toms layed Softwing in the middle of camp. Softwing's mate and kits let out yowls of sadness and ran over to her body. The clan followed after them, saying goodbye to the beloved warrior, and preparing for vigil and burial. ~~~~~~~~~ Honeypaw woke up from the little nap she took. She stretched and heard sad yowls from her clanmates but that same voice said not to worry about it. It also told her to find her father. So thats what Honeypaw is going to do. She swam across to Sunningrocks. She sniffed the air and smelled slightly fresh blood. She stopped to think about it and remembered the tales of big fights in Sunningrocks. Big mistake. "What are you doing in Thunderclan territory?" a voice hissed at her. Honeypaw was facing a Thunderclan patrol. The leader of the patrol was a blue looking she-cat. "I...I don't know." Honeypaw whispered. "What are we going to do with her Bluestar?" a tom asked with a rude tone. He looked a little bit like Honeypaw with the same amber eyes and long sharp claws. "We will take her to camp." Bluestar turned around and the tom let out a low growl and padded next to Honeypaw. "Let's go." Honeypaw followed Bluestar. "You come from Riverclan correct?" the leader asked. "Yes." "Hm." The rest of the way was filled with silence. _ AN: Hey everyone, this is Chapter 1 of A Sweet Susbtance! I apologize for not updating. I really didn't want to kill Softwing but oh well. I love you reviewers so review so I can improve magical writing! c: 


End file.
